<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More Harm Than Good by Seblainer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334076">More Harm Than Good</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer'>Seblainer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Finding My Way [79]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Tree Hill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Het</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:40:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Haley gives Nathan an ultimatum.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nathan Scott/Haley James Scott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Finding My Way [79]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>More Harm Than Good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fandom: One Tree Hill<br/>Title: More Harm Than Good<br/>Characters: Haley James Scott, Nathan Scott<br/>Pairing:  Naley<br/>Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.<br/>Summary: Haley gives Nathan an ultimatum.<br/>A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. &lt;3<br/>Disclaimer: Mark Schwahn owns this show and these characters.<br/>Words: 192 words without title and ending.</p><p>Word to use: Victim</p><p>FMW #79: More Harm Than Good</p><p>Haley was tired of feeling like a victim. She was tired of feeling like the bad guy. She was just plain tired of everything to do with her relationship with Nathan.</p><p>While she loved him, she needed to move on. So, that's why they were seated in their lawyer's office right now as they waited for him to show up.</p><p>"I love you, Nathan, but it's not enough. Being with you only does more harm than good to Jamie and me. Dan's dangerous and you still have him in your life. I'm putting our son first."</p><p>Nathan wanted to protest, but Haley was right. He wasn't being a good father or husband. He'd let his blind loyalty to his father cloud his judgement. "Can we share custody of Jamie?"</p><p>Haley nodded and said, "Yes, but keep him away from Dan. If you don't, I'll go to a judge and tell them everything Dan's done. I'm asking you to choose now, before a judge gets involved."</p><p>Nathan nodded and said, "I understand. Our son comes first. I love you and Jamie more than anything. I'll do this." He said as the lawyer came in and things became official.</p><p>The end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>